


Lizard Whipped

by a_quick_drink



Series: Fast Fairytales & Fables [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter wasn't looking for a new pet when he went to the pet store but that's what he left with. And, oh yeah, it talks too. What has he gotten himself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizard Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: "...It’s like being at the pet store and hearing “hello” in a deep voice and turning around to see a lizard pressed against the glass, refusing to break eye contact." [[x](http://kingcheddarxvii.tumblr.com/post/93481385607/you-never-forget-the-first-time-you-heard-benedict)]

"Hey."

Carter paused mid-step on his way to the small animal aisle. More preoccupied by thoughts of what might entertain an energetic rat for more than five minutes, he ignored the voice. 

Guys like him didn't garner attention from strangers, though he never understood why. He considered himself above average in the looks department--an acquired taste maybe--and didn't feel like he gave off a particularly threatening image. He was an accountant for chrissakes, one of the least dangerous professions he could think of. Maybe it was the discontent with his dead end life showing.

At least he had Bella, a little brown rat who'd taken to expressing her displeasure with his recent long hours by gnawing anything she got her paws on. Not even his clothing was safe, as evidenced by the tiny holes that now dotted some of his shirts. A new supply of chew sticks and toys would hopefully keep her out of too much more trouble in the coming weeks.

"Hey!"

The voice was more insistent this time--closer--but Carter couldn't place its location. A glance at his surroundings confirmed he was alone save for the dozen tanks filled with various reptiles.

Eyeing a baby ball python coiled in the corner of its tank, he shuddered. An encounter with a rattlesnake when he'd been a boy had turned into a lifelong phobia of all things reptilian. The prehistoric-looking horned lizard staring at him didn't help the matter, and he started to turn away when his heart beat quickened. Any other time he avoided the aisle altogether but the voice had distracted him. Now he was in reptile hell.

The voice piped up again before he could bolt, and this time he noticed a slight accent. Australian? British? "Oy, down here!"

Drawing a deep breath to ward off the impending panic, Carter looked down. The bottom row of tanks held a couple of turtles, another snake, and some lizards, one of which was standing up with its tiny clawed feet pressed to the glass. He peered at each tank in turn but only the standing lizard seemed to notice him. And wasn't that just his luck? The only attention he got these days was from creepy animals.

Crouching down, he kept a few feet between himself and the tank as though the lizard might somehow launch itself out of its tank. He wasn't taking any chances, even if the thing was no bigger than the length of his hand.

"Are--are you talking to me?" Carter whispered, praying nobody overheard the crazy man talking to the lizards.

The lizard--a bluish, orange-spotted tokay gecko--began weaving back and forth before it scurried onto a branch. "I am," the deep voice purred. Carter had no idea what a talking lizard would sound like, but cultured and foreign and oozing masculinity were definitely not qualities he'd imagine. "Come to the pet store often...?" the lizard--Owen, according to the tag on the tank--trailed off. Its tongue flicked out and licked one of its big gold eyes.

When Carter offered his name he swore the lizard smiled. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Was the talking lizard seriously flirting with him? And was he seriously kind of turned on by that voice? Yeah, definitely time to check out his Tinder account when he got home because this dry spell was making him lose his mind.

"Okay, Carter, let's make this quick then. I'm not really a lizard, but was turned into one as punishment by a witch who dumped me here. Her cat once tried to eat me too so, really, this is safer but obviously I don't want to live here forever." Owen climbed down from the branch and propped himself up against the glass again. " _Please_ get me out of here."

It wasn't the fact he had no clue how to care for reptiles that gave Carter pause, but that this form was a punishment. For what, he wondered out loud. "Merely a failed attempt at taking over the world." Carter cocked an eyebrow at that, and Owen continued without seeming to notice. "In retrospect, there was no way my plan would've worked, so she completely blew things out of proportion."

Approaching footsteps interrupted their bizarre conversation, and a woman asked, "Can I help you?"

Carter shot to his feet. "I was just, uh, looking for another pet," he lied, glancing at Owen and then back to the woman whose name tag identified her as Monica.

Monica's glossy lips curved into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Have you kept reptiles before?" Her tone was innocent enough but he suspected she was hiding something he couldn't identify.

Carter shook his head. She looked thrilled by his reaction, which concerned him more than the fact he wanted to help Owen. Considering that his job left him with little time or energy for an interesting life, maybe rescuing a talking lizard that had once tried ruling the world would somehow be a good thing.

She gestured at a tank holding two smaller lizards that looked like they had eyelashes. "Are you sure you don't want something easier to care for, like one of these crested geckos? Tokays are a handful."

"Oh, sod off, witch," Owen hissed. 

Narrowing her eyes at him, Monica flicked her fingers in his direction. "They're mean too." 

Owen's mouth opened, no doubt to fire back a retort, but only a shrill barking sound came out. He pawed at the glass and thumped his tail, letting loose with a string of unhappy barks that only seemed to upset him further. Carter smothered a laugh.

"That's fine," Carter said, "I like a challenge. And I looked at everything else here but that one just...spoke to me, you know?" He offered her a smile.

"He does seem to have chosen you, hasn't he? Lucky you," she said, sarcasm tinging the last words. "Well, let me show you what you'll need then."

Several hundred dollars later, Carter was second guessing his spontaneous purchase. He'd learned from Owen that the spell condemned him to ten years of life as a gecko. If, during that time, he could learn to think beyond his own selfish motivations, only then would the spell be broken at the end of those years. If he remained selfish, he'd die as an elderly gecko. There would be no way to know ahead of that time if he'd succeeded, which was probably the point of such a stipulation--do the best you could and maybe you'd be rewarded at the end. It was all anyone could hope for.

Still, ten years was a long time...

*   *   *

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Carter took a cautious sip from the mug of hot coffee in his hands. He'd been up most of the night and now could hardly keep his eyes open. Sleepless nights spent caring for his ailing friend were over, though, because whatever happened today, Owen the gecko was no more.

Carter turned and stared out the window, watching raindrops roll down the glass. A rare thunderstorm had woken him from a fitful sleep an hour ago. Rather than try sleeping through it, he'd hauled himself out of bed and made coffee in the hope that it'd loosen the dread lodged in his gut. Just the sleep deprivation causing the pessimism, he reminded himself, that was all.

In ten years there were plenty of examples of Owen's change of heart. While slow going at first, part of that problem was due to the dilemma of finding a way for a tiny reptile to make a difference. Shortly after losing Bella, he'd found what he hoped was the solution: a therapy animal program that used reptiles to help patients build confidence and conquer fears. It was a good distraction for him at the time, and they'd participated in the program for years until Owen's health declined.

Carter blinked away the tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't imagine life without Owen, gecko or not, and he dreaded what he'd find when he checked on his friend. Just a few more minutes, and then he'd go.

"Morning."

Carter spun around, coffee sloshing over the edge of the mug as he did so. He considered it a victory that a small spill was the only mess because he almost dropped the mug when he saw Owen.

Early on, Carter often wondered what a man who possessed that voice must look like, but as time passed so too did the curiosity. He'd already fallen in love with Owen so looks didn't matter; nearing fifty, it wasn't like he was getting any younger or more attractive himself.

But finally seeing Owen in the flesh, wearing nothing more than a pair of sleep pants and a soft smile? He was lean and solid, and though only a few years younger than Carter, already had more gray in his dark hair. He looked older and distinguished, hardly a person Carter would think of as someone with any ill intentions. _This_ was the man who'd been trapped in the frail body of a gecko that, only hours ago, was curled in the palm of his hand?

Owen's smile turned sheepish. "Sorry for keeping you awake last night."

Hands shaking, Carter set his mug on the counter and reached for Owen, getting pulled into a crushing hug. "What? No, don't be. You were--" He caught himself before he could finish the thought. _Dying._ "I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've been up there with you but I--"

Owen's lips covered his in a tentative kiss that made his heart stutter on a beat.

He'd tried dating again, but it never felt right knowing his tiny roommate and best friend could one day be a real option. Said tiny roommate had also staked a claim. Owen made it his personal duty to run off any real threats, foiling Carter's every attempt to keep him from meddling. When the last guy literally ran, Carter called it quits.

That had been nearly four years ago.

Angling his head to deepen the kiss, Carter smiled at that first taste of the man he'd waited so long for. _Worth it._ Owen dove in with equal fervor, chasing Carter's tongue with his own for long minutes before they had to part to catch their breath. Hazel eyes stared back at him, crinkling with another smile, and Carter's heart fluttered.

"Does that mean you're staying?"

Owen gave him a peck on the lips. "Couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"In that case," Carter purred, "should we go back upstairs or have breakfast first?"

Owen's face scrunched as he considered the options until the growl of his stomach made the decision for him. "Anything but mealworms, please."


End file.
